badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiana Small
Tiana Miller (also known The Harlem Hothead) is a bad girl on Season 11. She is located in Harlem, NY. Personality Tiana grew up in Harlem and her wild ways may stem from a troubled past. She’s been through a lot, including caring for her younger brothers when she was a child while her mother struggled with her own issues, and losing her father to AIDS. Tiana has a hard time keeping jobs due to her big personality and attitude, but knows how to work hard…and play hard. Tiana is mostly one of the girls in the house who admits to her wrongs. She has a temper, but she knows that what she does is sometimes not the right thing. She has a very fun personality, and based on the season so far, she claims not to be a bully nor one to jump someone, but she has shown that she is a bully (by bullying both Sarah & leading the other sheep in bullying Janelle) and helping jump Sarah. History Season 11 Tiana is the first girl to ever enter the house in Miami. Based on her interviews, she doesn't like it when anyone crosses her path. Her father died when she was 15 years old due to AIDS and she feels like she lost a part of her. During that time, she was made fun of because she wasn't as materialistic as the others, but feels like all of that didn't hurt her, it made her stronger, and claims that when she makes it, she'll rub it off on the girls that hated her. While being in the house as the first, she is very excited to meet the rest of the girls and enjoys the look of the mansion. In the middle of the episode, Tiana agrees with the fact that Tess shouldn't be in the house if she won't be active with any of the girls; however, isn't exactly surprised when Tess voluntarily leaves the house on her own terms, but doesn't seem to care. Tiana, later on, seems annoyed by her roommate, Sarah, and her uncomfortable behavior in the house and later confronts her when Sarah doesn't pay for Jazmone at a night club. They continue to argue, while Milyn continues to instigate the fight, and it turns into a "smackdown" when they wrestle each other in front of the rest of the girls. Tiana and Sarah reconcile minutes after the fight when they talk about why they fought and how it started. Tiana admits to her mistakes that she blew everything out of proportion and they remain cool with each other. Tiana states that she doesn't want to be considered a bully and she doesn't believe in jumping people or anything when finding out that Milyn, Sarah and Stephanie agree to buy baby monitors to spy on GiGi, the new replacement in the house. Meanwhile, Jazmone, GiGi and Tiana all head out together to a spa, and they converse about their feelings towards Sarah, while realizing that she is continuing to pick with GiGi after a remark about being the strongest because she's a replacement. Tiana states that she likes her, but her actions don't go well for her. Tiana witnesses the fight between Sarah and GiGi, but isn't fond with Sarah wanting her to go home because she "hit her first". Meanwhile, Tiana agrees with the rest of the girls that it's time for Sarah to leave. During the Oxygen photoshoot, Sarah makes a remark about Milyn and her comment on Justin Bieber, and Tiana states that she will tell her. Tiana is also part of the altercation between GiGi, Sarah and JazMone. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2) Fights *Sarah vs Tiana '''(Episode 1-2) *Sarah vs JazMone , Gigi , Milyn and '''Tiana (Episode 3-4) *Sarah vs' Gigi,' Milyn, '''and Tiana '(Episode 4) *Janelle vs '''Tiana '(Episode 9) *milyn,Hailey vs JazMonè, Benze, Tiana Category:Bad Girls Category:Season 11 Cast Member Category:Original Category:Jumpahoe Category:Man Category:BGASB2